


surprises

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [20]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Other, Piercings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, it's a confusing time for Ironhide, still kinda but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhide isn’t sure how he ended up here,in Lockdown’s berth, but one thing is for sure:Ironhide may never leave again.





	surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rough and impatient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214069) by [DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide). 



> Tumblr drabble featuring @steelandslober's muse Lockdown. Not beta read.
> 
> Direct sequel to my other IH/LD fic, _rough and impatient_!

Ironhide isn’t sure how he ended up  _ here _ ,  _ in Lockdown’s berth _ , but one thing is for sure:

Ironhide may never leave again.

They haven’t even properly interfaced yet or anything - just Lockdown’s _agonizingly_ _slow_ blowjob, shoving Lockdown into the wall before the mech turned the tables on Ironhide and tore him apart with the thorough teasing to his spike as he ignored Ironhide’s demands for _more_ , _faster_ , _Primus will you just get_ on _with it already…_

No, Ironhide is literally just  _ that enamored _ with the berth itself. It’s covered in soft organic furs and quite possibly one of  _ the most comfortable things _ Ironhide has ever laid down on, and if Ironhide wasn’t a bit  _ distracted  _ at the moment and pretty sure he’s still supposed to  _ hate Lockdown _ he would bury himself in it all and  _ purr in delight _ . But he  _ is _ a bit distracted, and he  _ is _ pretty sure he’s still supposed to hate Lockdown, and even  _ that _ is a bit difficult to focus on at the moment, what with the clawed servos once again roaming over his frame, catching on components and tracing along transformations seams and making Ironhide  _ gasp _ and arch up off the berth a bit–

Lockdown is _still_ moving _far too slow_ for Ironhide’s tastes, but any attempt to hasten the bounty hunter is met with growled rebuttals and more commands to _stay still_ , which Ironhide can’t help but _obey_. The haze from his earlier release has worn off and he’s so revved up it _aches_. Lockdown’s gentle touches are doing a _glorious_ job of wringing various small noises from the weaponsmith, but so far it’s just that, _gentle_ _touches_ , and they are _nowhere_ _near_ to where Ironhide needs it _most_.

“Gods  _ damn you _ , Lockdown!” Ironhide thrashes against the berth, throwing his helm back into the soft furs. His digits curl into claws at his sides, bunching the pelts underneath them up in his servos. “I swear to Primus if you don’t fragging  _ do something _ – _ ah _ !”

Lockdown does something.

He scratches down Ironhide’s thigh.  _ Hard _ .

And Ironhide arches into it, intake falling open in a cry.

“Open up.”

Ironhide blinks and lifts his helm back up off of the berth, straining to look over his own  _ Primus-damned chest _ to look down at Lockdown. His own spike is still out, straining against his abdomen, but apparently that isn’t what Lockdown wants and  _ Unicron below _ he hadn’t even heard Lockdown open his paneling but, at some point he  _ had _ , and oh, that spike is  _ magnificent _ –

Ironhide  _ whines _ . Tossing his helm back against the berth once again, he lets his valve cover slip away, the sudden chill of the air against the already slick mesh making him jerk against empty space. Lockdown gives another hum, this one sounding almost mildly  _ surprised _ , and then there’s a servo on Ironhide’s valve, digits pinching at his node and toying with the piercing there and making Ironhide  _ keen _ as he tries to push against it in search of more pressure. Lockdown just moves with it, though, continuing to explore at his own pace.

“Full of surprises, aren’t you, Autobot,” he says, still playing with the piercing. Ironhide growls in response and tries to move again, only for Lockdown to growl back and _move_ _away_. Ironhide almost sobs in frustration. But, before he can voice any complaints, the servo is replaced by a pierced spike head, and this time Ironhide _does_ sob, arching up into it as Lockdown slides against his valve, coating his spike in Ironhide’s lubricants and catching on Ironhide’s piercing with his own. Ironhide is _so tempted_ to redirect a little bit of charge to the sensors by the piercing, just to give it a little kick, surely the shock traveling from _his_ piercing to _Lockdown’s_ and through _both of their arrays_ would at least feel _interesting_ –

“Legs up,” Lockdown commands, making Ironhide jerk before he immediately complies, bending his knees as Lockdown lifts them and sets them over his shoulders, forcing Ironhide to bend at his hips as he leans over him. He looks down at Ironhide with dark emerald optics and gives one last slide of his spike before lining it up with Ironhide’s valve. Moving ever-so-slowly,  _ too goddamn slowly _ , he slips in, and Ironhide shutters his optics, letting out a long, low noise as he is slowly impaled.  _ Finally! _

…maybe he’ll ask about the piercing thing a bit later.

He  _ really _ doesn’t plan on leaving this berth anytime soon.


End file.
